


【铁虫】在别人的身体里不要浪

by sulisnape



Category: Spark - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulisnape/pseuds/sulisnape
Summary: Tony和Peter交换了身体，发生了一些事。





	【铁虫】在别人的身体里不要浪

**Author's Note:**

> 灵魂互换梗

灵魂♡互换梗

 

    Tony在熟睡中翻了个身，然后他从床上滚了下来。

    “嘶……”Tony捂住脑袋从地上站了起来，却发现手感不太对……自己的头发什么时候变得那么软了？再一看周围，这根本不是自己的豪华卧室，更像是……一个猜想在Tony脑子里成型。  
Tony跑到镜子前一看，果然，镜子里是Peter Parker的脸。

    Tony顺从的接受了这个意外，然后把Peter的身体摸了个遍。“哦！kid，你摸起来手感真好。”Tony摸着Peter身上紧致的肌肉，内心十分享受。

    Peter是被一阵奇怪的感觉吓醒的，这个感觉就像是……有人在摸他的身体。  
      
    醒来的Peter惊呆了，这里不是他的卧室。眼前的大海泛着闪亮的光，简直闪瞎了他的眼睛，身下软绵绵的床让他感觉像是躺在棉花糖上。Peter 连忙从床上跳了下来。这个举动非常不明智，至少Peter是这样认为的，因为他发现自己是裸着的，。Peter惊叫一声慌忙寻找自己的衣服，回头正好对上了衣柜上的镜子。Mr. Stark ？？？Peter 张大了自己的嘴巴，镜子里的Tony Stark 也张大了嘴巴，显得十分滑稽。Peter明白了，他变成了Tony Stark 。  
      
    Tony喜欢裸睡，连内裤也一起脱掉，所以Peter看见的就是一个完完全全暴露在外没有丝毫遮挡的Tony。Peter想穿上Tony扔在床下的衣服，眼睛却不由自主的打量起了Tony的身体。  
      
    Tony有着性感的腹股沟，Peter看得脸颊发热，内心挣扎了一番，然后伸手摸上了Tony的腹股沟。“哇哦！手感超好！”Peter情不自禁地又摸了两下。  
      
    另一边刚穿上衣服的Tony突然感觉到有人摸了摸他的大腿上方。他无辜的看了眼身下，猜想估计是Peter醒了正在看着他赤裸裸的身体。他已经摸过Peter的身体了，Peter摸摸他的也不吃亏。这样想着的Tony开始仔细打量起Peter的房间。  
      
    很多青少年的房间里都有一些色情杂志，Tony坏心的想看看Peter的房间里有没有这种东西，于是他先看了Peter的床下，没有。衣柜里，也没有。Tony走向了Peter的书桌，桌子上放着一个小铁盒，盒子上画了一个小小的蜘蛛，旁边有一个红红的爱心。Tony好奇的打开了盒子，里面放着一个粉粉嫩嫩的本子。这是什么？？青少年的恋爱笔记？？  
      
    由于这个本子的颜色实在太过于少女了，Tony情不自禁地打开了它，看了两页后发现，这是Peter的日记。  
      
    今天是梅姨的生日！我给她做了个蛋糕，她看起来很高兴！  
      
    今天Mr.Stark 来家里找我了！！我简直不敢相信他就在我的眼前！！！  
      
    天呐！Mr.Stark让我加入了他的作战！我竟然抢走了美国队长的盾牌！哦！看啊男孩！你是个超级英雄！！  
      
    Tony看着Peter孩子气的话语，情不自禁的露出了笑容，拿着Peter的日记回到床上坐下，继续翻看起来。  
      
    今天Happy 依然没有回我的电话，他究竟有没有把我的事情告诉Mr.Stark ？？？  
      
    今天Mr. Stark 还是没有联系我，是因为他太忙了吗？  
      
    今天我发现了一个犯罪团体！我必须要找出他们的老巢！  
      
    看到这儿，Tony的表情渐渐严肃了起来，想到Peter不听他的告诫私自追查让自己陷入陷境，Tony的内心窜起一阵火气。他恼怒的翻过两页，然后继续看了起来。  
      
    Mr.Stark收走了我的战衣，他一定是生我的气了，我该怎么办？  
      
    Mr.Stark 再也不会理我了……我想念他……Mr.Stark …我喜欢你♡  
      
    Tony 猛地瞪大了眼睛。他好像…发现了不得了的秘密。Tony 看着那个小小的爱心，手里仿佛拿着一块烫手的山芋，他连忙把日记本放了回去。  
      
    对于自身的魅力，Tony毫不否定，但是被Peter 喜欢他还真的没有想过。那个可爱的孩子充满了活力，竟然会爱上自己这个老男人吗？Tony 内心复杂的盯着镜子里Peter的脸，突然感到自己的大腿内侧被人捏了捏。“好吧，kid，你还没有看够我的身子吗？”知道Peter喜欢自己的Tony无奈的躺在了床上，想象着Peter视奸自己的画面，情不自禁的吹了声口哨。然后他感觉到自己的屁股被狠狠的捏了两下。“嘿！kid！你敢捏Tony Stark的屁股，你会为此付出代价的！”Tony从床上跳了起来，却被身下突然传来的快感生生地逼回了床上。  
      
    “哦，该死，过分了kid！你绝对会付出代价的！”话音刚落，一阵更强烈的快感从Tony的小腹窜起，让他倒吸了一口凉气。Peter的技术实在不怎么样，甚至弄得Tony有点疼，但是Tony还是爽到了。“Good boy~”Tony喘着粗气，紧紧揪住身下的床单，到达了顶点。  
      
    高潮后的Tony满足的翻了个身，正准备睡个回笼觉，突然感觉身后一阵冰凉……他忍无可忍地拿起Peter放在床头柜的手机，发现手机壁纸也是自己。Tony拨通了自己的电话，在对面接通后咬牙切齿地说:“kid，你在对我的身体做什么？”对面传来自己的声音发出的一声惊叫，然后电话被挂断了。  
      
    Tony和Peter的身体换回来了，然后Tony揪着Peter来了一场深♂刻的交♡流。

END  
      
   
    


End file.
